Boiler
| faction = Infested | planet = Any | type = | weapon = Infested Spawn Pod | clonedflesh = | flesh = | fossilized = 1,200 | infested = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = | shield = | protoshield = | ferritearmor = | alloyarmor = | baseexperience = 150 | baselevel = 12 | abilities = | specialbodyparts = | unprotectedbodyparts = | codex_scans = 5 }} Boilers are large, corpulent Infested riddled with pulsating boils, which launch an Infested seed occasionally. When killed, it will burst and launch several Infested seeds that grow into spawn pods. Left unchecked, these spawn pods unleash a variety of smaller Infested to overwhelm their enemies. Tactics *Boilers waddle into moderate range of a player and create 3 to 5 spawn pods around themselves once they are killed. *Once grown on the ground, spawn pods gestate for several seconds before bursting, randomly spawning single or multiple Chargers, Volatile Runners, and Leapers. **Spawn pods can be destroyed before gestation is complete. **All the gestation products will be at level 10 no matter what, regardless of the rank of the Boiler. *Boilers, similarly to other Ancients, can extend one of their arms to reach their targets at longer ranges. Notes * It is possible to farm a large amount by leaving hives in "Hive" missions and letting them spawn, only destroying the Hive once no more are spawning. *Boilers under will release pods that spawn hostile infested units when damaged or upon death. It is unknown if this is intended. *Boiler Sand Shadows from ' release pods that spawn friendly units. It is unknown if this is intended. **Boilers under 's will also spawn friendly units. *Boilers are one of the few enemy types (along with the Charger, Brood Mother and Maggot) that cannot be cut in half by damage. *Boilers seem to only attack the player if they have been attacked, though they will still run up to the player on sight. *Shooting the Boiler in the orange pustules causes it to release additional spawn pods. *Spawn pods deal damage upon landing and upon destruction in an area around them. Using melee can quickly drain a player of their shields and health. Variants A special variant of the Boiler can be found in the final mission of the Stolen Dreams quest. Apart from having more hitpoints and its pus being colored blue instead of orange, it is otherwise identical to the standard Boiler. |-|Demolisher Boiler= | weapon = ?? | infested = 3000 | baseexperience = | baselevel = | codex_scans = 5 | other_drops = Blueprint (1.25%) Blueprint (1.25%) | mod_drops = Bane of Infested 3.75% Cleanse Infested 3.75% Expel Infested 3.75% Smite Infested 3.75% }} }} Bugs * Boilers have no ragdoll, and thus cannot be affected by ' . *On previous versions, the Boiler Eximus Codex page displays the same codex as the regular Boiler, however all Eximus Boiler variants are stuck within each other to the right of the regular Boiler. ** The "Next" and "Back" buttons are non functional within the Codex entry. *** This was fixed in . *Boilers will often fly straight up into the air for no reason, often when hitting enemies or being pushed up by enemies. *Spawn pods launched by Boilers have a short delay in deactivating its spawning script upon death. If destroyed when near the end of its spawn duration, its constituent infested units still spawn regardless. Trivia *Boiler was introduced in the Operation: Mutalist Incursions event in . *The Boiler has the highest health of any Infested enemy besides bosses. Media Boiler_Codex_Scan.png|Boiler in Codex BoilersNoBoundaries.jpg|Example of the Boiler Eximus Codex bug 2015-02-06_00040.jpg|Boiler Arcane in Codex 2015-02-06_00041.jpg|Boiler Arcane Codex Icon boiler.jpg|Boiler in Simulacrum arcaneboiler.jpg|Boiler Arcane in Simulacrum dejan-ostojic-dejan-warframe-puss-ancient-process-work.jpg dejan-ostojic-dejan-warframe-puss-ancient.jpg PusAncientArt.jpg|Boiler concept art Warframe_20190918085331.jpg|Demolisher Boiler, as seen in the Codex Warframe Boiler Patch History *Fixed miniature Boiler pods that could get stuck lingering in mid-air. *Reduced the required Codex scans for the Arcane Boiler to one. }} de:Boiler es:Erupcionador fr:Éclabousseur Category:Enemies Category:Infested Category:Update 15